


Imagination

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mallory tries to fall asleep.





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Imagination 

AUTHOR: Kasey 

RATING: PG, S/M 

SUMMARY: Mallory tries to fall asleep. 

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, these awesome people worked in the White House and didn't belong to me. 

NOTES: Actually, this is based on something that actually works…Don't ask, it's sorta bizarre. And it's more innocent than you might think just by the summary and title and sick minds out there…Just read on before you make some puritanical judgment, okay? Cool! 

THANKS TO: Disney and Lieutenant. You guys are the best! ~*~The Admiral~*~

 

I should be asleep right now. It's like three in the morning, I should be asleep. And yet here I am, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why I'm not asleep.

There's irony for ya.

I think about calling Sam - after all, he's probably just gotten home from the White House, what with the insane hours he works…Nah. Then I'll sound desperate or something. Besides, if by chance he DID get off relatively early - as in before 11 - he'd be really pissed at his one full night of sleep being interrupted because I'm still awake.

So let's recap the things I've tried to do to try to fall asleep.

There was first the counting sheep theory. Only I've always had a bizarre sort of aversion to sheep, having to do with Dad taking me to "Uncle Jed's" farm when I was little and this adorable little lamb deciding my fingers looked like plants. So I tried counting dogs. But the barking kept me up even more.

Yes, I realize I have the imagination of a ten-year-old. It's my job.

Second I tried to read, but since I couldn't find any of my usual books, I started with the longest book I could find.

Even laughing at Amy's limes and crying when Beth died did nothing to make me more tired. But I did get to reread Little Women for only the 132nd time. And yes, I know it's an exact number. But I've read it 6 times a year since I was 8. And then some.

Thirdly, I decided to try to bore myself to sleep. And knowing how half the time I was almost asleep listening to Dad go on about something hopelessly complicated and political, I decided to turn on C-SPAN and go from there. Until the guest and host got into a debate about school vouchers and I started defending my position.

Yes, I know they can't hear me, thank you very much, but it made me feel better. Just not any more tired.

And so here I am.

Except I have an idea. And this one might actually work.

See, a friend of mine told me a technique once that's supposed to work when you can't sleep. And she said she thought of me. Because it involves imagination, visualization, all that good stuff. And the best part about the mind of a ten-year-old is their incredibly vivid imagination. Seeing as how I have managed to keep my imagination intact, unlike a lot of the people I went to school with who are now working as stockbrokers or something, it's worth a shot.

So. You're supposed to think about and visualize something - a place, a thing, a person - that makes you feel happy and safe. So what should I pick? Rainforest? Ocean? Nah…The whole nature thing has never been me.

And so I decide to close my eyes and let the scene come to me. And it does, as if my subconscious has finally caught on to what I'm trying to do. While my mind had still been unsure of where my safe-haven was, I guess I'd really known all along.

Where I'm imagining myself is in Sam's arms.

I can feel myself snuggling against him, his arm protectively around me, holding me close as though he refuses to let me go. My head rests lightly against his collarbone, and I swear I feel his gentle breath ruffling my hair slightly. His hand gently rubs my shoulder slightly, making me relax even more, and I feel as though I could stay there forever.

And within minutes, I am asleep.

 

The End


End file.
